Soundless Voice
by Miittan
Summary: Rin Kagamine has regretted her whole life for not speaking her true feelings. She regretted not confessing and letting her first love be taken away. After a tragic accident, she receives only ONE more chance to relive her past, the past that ruined her life forever. Is this her punishment? *NOT BASED ON THE SONG!* *NONCEST*


**Hello, everyone! Because of Valentine's Day, I decided to create a fanfic for everyone! It's a oneshot for the couple: Rin and Len. I pair up Rin with everyone and it was so hard choosing which couple I should make this oneshot about. This story, however, does not relate to my other Fanfic, "_Vocaloid High School Host Club._" Also, my fanfic isn't really like the song, "Soundless Voice," by Len Kagamine, I just decided to name it that. Please keep that in mind.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Soundless Voice:**_

_The day the snow fell endlessly..._

_...was the day I regretted not telling him my feelings..._

_...and the day he was taken away..._

The depressing, dizzy head I owned, turned to see the smiling face of my best friend, Miku Hatsune.

Every feature that lay upon her face was absolutely beautiful. Even when she was completely inebriated, she looked like an innocent angel who just fell from above. Whereas I, when not at all sober, looked like a complete dump.

"M-Miku... I feel.. s-so terrible." My voice cracked and I had no idea what I was saying. Being drunk is pretty difficult.

"Yeah. He's gone now." She looked at me with pitiful I eyes. I hated it.

"You know, Rin... I knew you liked him... I just never said anything."

For years, my best friend has only been using me. I hate her, but I love her. She was the only person who understood me.

After saying that, I kept my mouth shut, resisting the urge to groan at my ill stomach. I was used to it, ever since he left.

Then, that's the last thing I hear.

Heading home, I crossed the street, unaware of the bright headlights heading towards my direction.

Everything, the lights, the sickness, my dizzy head, the urge to throw up, everything ended in a flash.

The morning sun shone on my face. I awoke to the voices of nearby high school students. _Where am I? _Looking around, everything seemed so different. Beside me was my house, but the paint seemed to be new.

Walking to the front yard, I thought I would've fainted right then and there.

The me, who was sixteen, ran out of that very house. My hair was shorter and the bangs were pulled back with white pins instead of black.

_Is this.. a dream?_

The sixteen-year-old me ran to a group of people in front of the yard. Miku, of course, was there. A couple of friends, that I never saw again, was also waiting for me. Then **he** was also there. The man who teased me. The man who stayed by my side when I was sad. The man who embraced me after any of my breakups. The man who stole my heart... and who also broke it.

Len Kagamine.

Once he saw me running over to them, he smiled as bright as the morning sun that covered everything in orange. _I remember this day.. I smiled once I saw him in the crowd, too. I was so excited to see him. _At the corner of my eye, I saw Miku's teal-colored fingernails clutching onto Len's shirt.

_No.. I remember all of this! I don't want to see this again!_

This was the day when everything came crashing down. As my old self ran towards him, I ran in front of her direction. "STOP! You're going to regret it for the rest of your life if you don't!" I yelled. To my surprise, no one heard me.. "She" also ran right through me. _W-what?_

I reappeared at my old high school. My sixteen-year-old self was playing soccer with Len's class.

"Rin!"

Both past and present versions of Rin Kagamine, turned to see the smiling face of Len Kagamine.

"Be on my team." Len smiled wide, exposing his bright, white teeth.

"Sur-" My past self was interrupted by the voice of a certain teal-haired girl.

"Len-kun! I'll be on your team!" Miku grabbed one of his arms and rubbed it between her breasts.

"Sure, Miku.. But what about Ri-"

"Let's go!" She forcefully pulled him away from me.

As I looked at my younger self, the pain in her eyes was indeed pitiful.

_I never.. noticed how sad I felt... I was just... brushing the feelings off?_

"Hey, Rin-chan! Can I ask you something?" Miku's hips shook from side to side as she ran towards my way.

"What is it?"

"I think I may have a crush on somebody.. and I need your help."

_No! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! REJECT IT! _I yelled through the classroom's glass windows with all my might.

"I think I may have a crush on Len. No, I don't think so. I know so! So, you have GOT to help me, Rin!

_RIN! REJECT IT! REJECT IT!_

Looking at my innocent, confused face, I knew the answer.

_PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T REJECT IT, YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!_

"Of course, I'll help you. You're my best friend!" The pain was obvious in her smile.

_I told you to reject it... You like him, Rin. How will you get out of this, now? How?_

"Rin. Tonight, everyone is going to karaoke for the Christmas party. Can you come?"

"S-sure, Len. I'll come." The pink tint on "her" cheeks were visible.

"Ah! That's great! It wouldn't be any fun without you! I'll pick you up at 8."

While "she" nodded her head in agreement, I called out to her. "DON'T! I'M TELLING YOU! YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Nothing. Nothing could be heard. Instead, my voice just disappeared into thin air.

I stared at that happy, excited face getting ready for the party, unaware that her life is about to be ruined. "Please... Someone... Stop myself from going to that party..."

Everyone was having a good time, taking turns to sing. When it was my sixteen-year-old self's turn, Len grabbed another mic.

"Shall we sing a duet?"

"L-Len-kun? U-um.. Sure.." Len began pressing a few buttons until a song popped onto the screen. "Magnet." A song about two inseparable people. I remember singing this song with all my heart. I remember losing myself in thoughts of Len. For the entire song, the two of us pressed close together. Our voices harmonized perfectly together. It was absolutely beautiful.

At the end of the party, Len had an announcement.

"Everyone, as you all may know my dad's job was transferred to Hokkaido. Well, you see, what I have been wanting to tell you about is that..."

Len bowed down his head shading his eyes with his long hair.

_I DON'T want __to __hear this. Please, my sixteen-year-old self... after hearing this, please... don't cry._

"From now on, next week, I will be leaving Tokyo and will be living in Hokkaido."

Gasps were heard around the room. Most of the girls began bursting into tears. As I glanced over to my past self, "she" just stood there, frozen, plain expression, silent for a long time.

Before I knew it, the party was over, everyone left and the me in the past was still standing there. Miku dragged Len away after seeing him trying to approach me.

I watched the cute person I was before, crying through the entire night.

In the classroom, a couple of days later, Miku approached "me."

"RIN! I need to tell you something!"

"What is it?" I looked up with red, puffy eyes from crying.

_My eyes were like that? How come Miku never told me?_

"I confessed!" It was obvious she was ignoring the fact I was crying.

"...I-is that so? T-that's great, Miku." _Stop forcing yourself to smile, Rin. If you're going to be like that, you should __ha__ve rejected the offer of helping her.._

"Um... I need some fresh air."

"W-wait! RIN!"

Before Miku could catch up to "me," I was gone.

"I" sat under the withering (because of winter) cherry blossom tree in the garden. Len, once again, approached me, after making sure Miku wasn't there to interrupt again.

"Hey, Rin. Can I talk to you about something?"

_No, this can't be.._

"What is it, Len-chan?" I teased.

Len gave me a huge smile and the cutest laugh you could ever hear. He slowly slid down, sitting on the empty spot, next to me.

"Well... Since the very first moment I met you, I have always liked you."

For a short while, an awkward silence spread across the meadow.

"Haha! Len-chan! You're funny! If you say that to Miku, she would've really believed you! You shouldn't, I mean, she really likes you. You should try going out with her!" I giggled, hiding behind the true feelings I really felt. I was reaching to pat his back playfully when...

For the very first time, Len smacked my hand away. For a split second, I saw the most deadly glare anyone could ever make. It scared me, knowing it was the first time seeing him angry.

He stood up out of his seat. While walking away he said, with his pitch dropping extremely low and dangerous, "Fine. Maybe I will."

The sixteen-year-old me never understood.

Again, I lost sleep that night. All I did was cry endlessly, until I lost all of the liquid in my eyes. Staring at the ceiling, it was the worst night I have ever experienced.

_God, what did I do to be punished like this? Why do I have to relive all of these painful memories? Why? If it weren't for this **soundless voice** of mine, none of this would've happened. No matter how much I scream, nothing will change._

I looked at the crying face of my past life.

_I told you, you'd regret it._

It was the next day that I didn't go to school.. It was also the day Len was leaving.

All I did was continue staring into space, not caring about anything but Len. It was then, when I turned my head to see a picture frame of two people embracing each other. Len and I.

Suddenly, the sound of a doorbell echoed through the house.

"RIN! It's Miku! She's here!" My mother called from downstairs.

A shadow appeared at the doorway. The shadow entered the room and stared at the hopeless body of my past, laying down on the bed in an awkward position.

"Rin..." Miku looked up at me with pitiful eyes.

"Rin... I've been wanting to tell you.. Len and I aren't dating.."

My body flung up, wearing a shocked expression on my face.

"But.. You said you confe-"

"I did.. But he rejected me.. So please.. Please... Run to him.. Before it's too late..." The once cheerful eyes of this teal-haired girl, softened and looked like it was on the verge of crying.

_Miku.. never told me she was turned down... Why.. Why has my past changed?_

"Miku..." Before I knew it, I was running towards Len's location. _He was leaving right now... Run, Rin.. FASTER._

I clasped my hands onto my knees as I panted heavily. I have never been so tired in my life.

When I looked up, there was a sight in front of me. This sight was the reason why I ran here. The sight of Len Kagamine.

"LEN!" I wrapped my arms entirely around Len's body. I tried to hold back the tears but they all poured out, just like a waterfall.

"Before you leave, please listen to me!" I was so desperate. But if I didn't stop him now, I would regret it my entire life, just like the present me has.

"Rin, I-"

"I love you! I have always loved you! I'm so sorry for not noticing my feelings! I'm so dense! I just want you to know.. I love you. I understand if you can't return these feelings b-"

I was interrupted by the touch of soft lips pressed against mine. This kiss, a kiss every girl would dream for. A plain girl like me was receiving that kiss. The most passionate kiss anyone would ask for.

After breaking away, our eyes locked against each other.

"I love you, Rin."

The present version of Rin Kagamine stared at the past with envious eyes, and smiled...

At that moment, everything flashed before my eyes.

"Rin! Rin!" A familiar voice called my name.

I awoke in a hospital bed, everything in a pale, white color.

My heart writhed in my chest as I looked up. My baby blue eyes locked another pair of the same colored eyes.

"Are you okay, Rin? I was so worried!" The male voice sounded relieved. Clear, transparent tears ran down my cheeks as I found out what was happening. The past, changed the present. I smiled as I played with the golden locks of the owner of that voice.

"What's wrong, Rin-chan?" He gave me a kiss. The kiss knocked my senses back into place.

"Oh, nothing." I gave a smile and a kiss to return the favor.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

_For everything.. _

_Thank you, my sixteen-year-old self._

**(Finishes box of Kleenex) Sniffles.. This story tugged at my heart-strings very much... Now, I need to buy another box of tissues. Anyways, THANK YOU, everyone, for reading my first ever ONESHOT! I tried my best in this story. OMG! I'm so happy! I finally finished this story, AND I received 17 boxes of chocolates from 17 different guys this year! They're all so delicious! Oh, and about the drunk part, I'm sorry if I got anything wrong about how being drunk feels like. I'M STILL ONLY IN MIDDLE SCHOOL! I'm sorry! Well, I'm sleepy so.. Goodbye! 3**


End file.
